The Mutts
The Mutts are an American rock group formed in Los Angeles in 1983 by Spencer Eldridge, Larry Fortunato, Kevin Grover, Jacques Olivier and Eddy Sill and became an influential garage rock group during LA's post-punk period and played on bills with many popular acts of the era, including The Go-Gos, The Bangles, Adam Ant, The Dickies, The Minutemen, X, Fishbone and many others. Fishbone debuted as an opening act for the band at Madame Wong's in LA's Chinatown. The group released two EPs on local independent labels, "Fire Hydrant" on Music Rage Records in 1984 and "The Mutts" on Shanghai Records in 1985; Grover and Sill took over as frontmen after singer Eldridge and guitarist Olivier left the group in 1986. Musically reminiscent of artists like The Faces and The Replacements, the jangle 'n' crash Mutts were billed as "Drunk and In Concert" and headlined Saturday night shows on the Sunset Strip for nearly a decade with the addition of a new guitar player, Billy Murrrell (aka Stinko the Clown), and numerous drummers, including Paul Legaspi and Robbie Rist. Michael Bernheim and Victor Junger assisted the group in the 1980s with public relations and road management tasks. Bernheim (aka the Party Fascist), functioned as a sixth member of the combo by providing zany antics that eclipsed the dysfunction of the band's members combined. Perhaps more notable than the band itself, the group's practice haven on the corner of Sunset Boulevard and Wilton Place, lovingly called Stinko's Ranch, was used to host after-hours parties with free beer after the group's shows, and the parties became a popular stomping ground for celebrities before and after stints in rehab. Members of the press reported devilish sightings at the parties (e.g. " ... before bumping into Lucifer again at the Mutts' party..."), but his influence on the music business was ultimately no match for the band's famous pants-dropping attorney and publishing industry sidekicks. In what is best described as a terrifying ballet of sheer stupor, the Mutts whirled in bum suits without caution to the edges of staging in stop-and-go sets, which were often interrupted by food fights, on-stage pizza deliveries and the kind of pandemonium that occurs when fast friends disagree behind liquor stores. If all went well, the crowd was treated to a sloppy Sex Pistols cover as fans wolfed mouthfuls of mints in hopes of making it to Stinko's Ranch alive and un-handcuffed. The band received widespread notoriety when their only major release, "Stinko's Ranch" Loud/WEA, debuted in late 1992. The album received an A in Entertainment Weekly, and the single, Emilyn, became a top-5 hit on P-1 (million+) radio markets in North America. The group appeared on the cover of BAM Magazine, and the late Eric Douglas played the bartender in the video for "I Live With a Cat." The owner of the WEA-distributed record label, Rick Laudati (Loud), mysteriously vanished into thin air the day after the album was released, and this threw the album into a hopeless legal debacle, which wouldn't be resolved until 1994. The band continued to play in Los Angeles until their famed rehearsal hall and party house was leveled to accommodate a Home Depot in 1996. Singer and bassist Eddy Sill fronts an established Santa Monica-based group, The Popravinas who have released two records on the indie label Zesty Smile ("Everybody's Fault But Ours" - 2008 and "California Sonic" - 2017); singer Eldridge enjoys a career as a painter and performs with his NYC-based group, The Black Circles. Singer and guitarist Grover writes and records music as Kevin Michael. Category:Musical groups established in 1983 Category:American rock music groups